discord_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
Sasha (Always nicknamed "Sam") is User:Heatom-chan (Poop479)'s Heat Rotom (Pokémon) FC, which also happens to be their main. Appearance As a Typical Heat Rotomhttp://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotom_(Pokémon), She is based off a Microwave Oven, has a deadly red aura around her body made out of electrcity/plasma as a way of protection. Sasha has (sometimes) a black top hat. But she always wear a yellow scarf with 2 red stripes in the end, a sitrus berry necklace (so she can cosume it when she's die (and also based from her Pokemon X in-game info (see "Facts"))) and small sunglasses. She also always wear black rubber boots and gloves. Powers and Skills Her moves as a Pokemon are Overheat, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Protect and Plasma Sphere '''(see "Facts"). She also can time travel just like every rotom in existence. But she can grow more in size and she can teleport, which is pretty rare or possibly legendary in their species. Weaknesses Sasha is weak to rock and water types, And also ground if smack down is used on her (Just like every Rotom in existence). That means characters with water or rock powers can beat her. Shes also still not very good at teleportation since she only know a bit and still learning about it. That means she can fail teleporting or teleport to the wrong place. Facts - She used to be shitty and pissy af but they calmed down along the evolution thank god - She originated from a shitty degenerateception (drawception) semenbox (sandbox) drawing that her creator made in a older account there because she needed a new icon (June 28th 2017) - In Late June 2018 (20(?)-29th) She got into sicko mode and it was amazing aAGSGHYSUDGSDUYSIS IT WAS SO GOOD WHY NOT REPEAT IT AIUhiuGHBUhsauigshidsuakGAYEEE - She's a Bisexual - She's 25% Lucario, making her have a fifth Pokemon move, Plasma Sphere. - Despite the fact that she hates Fortnite a lot with a burning passion, she finds the dances (mostly the default one) fun to do and love her memes (just like the creator) - Her theme song is "Sai & Co" (The "Japamyu" Album edit) by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Cky9_2Tcs0) - Her Creator has her in their Pokemon X Game and she also happens the leader of their team: '''Level: 100 Moveset: Overheat Thunderbolt Volt Switch Protect Nature: Bashful Characteristic: Hates to Lose Held Item:''' '''Sitrus Berry (just notice her sitrus berry necklace) Gallery samms_ref2.png|Reference Sheet sammy plush.png|Plushie (New) (Ft. Animu Sauce) Sam_v5.png|Sprite (New) (July 2019) Ya.png|Icon (New) (June 2019) e_icon.png|Icon (Old) (March 2019) Pls shit on my chest.png|PMD-styled icon stage on stage.png|Old Stage thingy (Kid, Teenager and Now) (November(?) 2018) Oc icc.png|Icon (Older) (April(?) 2018) S Plush.png|Unlockable plushie in Old friends to the end (Old) Sam v2.png|Sprite (Old) (April(?) 2018) Sam.png|Sprite (Older) (Unknown Month 2017) screen.gif|In a (unused) alternate title screen of Protegent Club: Rotom's Revenge PaRappa64's UCN.png|In Old friends to the end: Ultimate Custom Night (Outdated) Completed!.png|In Old friends to the end: Ultimate Custom Night 2019-08-23 15.44.30.png|In OCraft Category:Characters Category:OC's Category:FC's Category:Female Category:Characters debuted in 2017 Category:Poop479's Characters